memori kita di venezia
by nadezhda rein
Summary: sercercah memori dari foto tua


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

RUMAH bercat hijau telur bebek terletak di pinggir Iwamizawa-shi sebetulnya rumah semasa kecil Rei Furuya yang sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi. Sekitar lebih lima tahun tanpa ada yang menjejaki kaki di tempat ini. Bahkan rumput ilalang sudah hampir setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Debu-debu berkoloni di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dan tentu saja, butuh dua hari penuh untuk merapikan rumah yang penuh kenangan ini.

Namun tujuan Tooru Amuro ke sini bukan untuk tinggal. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia lakukan di tempat ini.

Tanpa melepaskan sepatu, langkah kaki Amuro menjejaki deretan kayu lantai rumah. Sesekali pandangan bola birunya mengedar. Meski tanpa perabotan rumah sekalipun, ruangan-ruangan ini masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada kerusakan yang tampak. Hanya debu-debu dan sarang laba-laba memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Bahkan poster beberapa artis dan pemain baseball masih tertempel.

Amuro tersenyum kecut. Setiap kali langkah ke tempat ini, selalu saja ada kenangan-kenangan yang berputar di otaknya, seperti sebuah gambaran sebuah foto tua.

 _...bersama dengannya_.

Hembusan nafas berat keluar di sela-sela bibir Amuro. Kepalanya menunduk, lalu memejamkan bola mata birunya. Tujuan kali ini bukanlah untuk mengenang masa lalu, melainkan ia harus ke gudang tua rumah ini. Ada beberapa dokumen penting yang harus dibawa untuk pekerjaannya lusa, dan kalau tidak salah berada di rak buku-buku tua di gudang.

Amuro membuka pintu gudang tua yang berada di ujung lorong. Agak sedikit sulit, terutama kunci gembok gudang ini sudah karatan. Kemudian, ia menatap lurus ruangan ini. Jauh lebih berantakan dan sangat berdebu. Bahkan lampu pijar ruangan ini sudah mati. Apa boleh buat, Amuro harus mengunakan ponselnya untuk senter. Bermodal dengan cahaya ponsel, bola mata birunya mulai menjamah setiap inci ruangan.

Kardus-kardus tua, rak, dan lemari tua benar-benar berantakan di tempat ini. Mendengus nafas, sekarang Amuro menyesal kenapa ketika pindah ke Tokyo, ia tidak merapikan gudang ini agar enak dilihat. Terpaksa, Amuro harus menyisir satu persatu kardus-kardus tua yang sudah berdebu. Sesekali ia terbatuk, tetapi tidak menyerah untuk terus mencari

Lalu, tanpa sengaja, selembar foto tua terjatuh di sampingnya, ketika Amuro hendak mengambil buku tua. Lantas, Amuro langsung mengambil secarik foto tua di lantai berdebu.

 _Venezia – 2003_.

Tulisan latin tertera di belakang foto bersama deretan kanji. Warna tinta hitam bercampur dengan warna kuning kecoklatan foto tua itu.

Amuro terdiam sejenak. Saraf memorinya mulai mengenang kata _Venezia_ dan _2003_ sebelum akhirnya tangannya mengambil foto itu. Kertas foto yang sudah termakan usia. Warna kuning kecoklatan telah menodai warna foto ini. Jika saja Amuro tidak berhati-hati, mungkin saja kertas tua ini robek.

Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, garis senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah Amuro. Foto itu, diambil sepuluh tahun yang lalu, adalah salah satu memori terbaik Amuro. Memori yang tak mungkin begitu saja dilupakan dan akan selalu tersimpan rapi dalam ingatan.

Tanpa sadar, Amuro mengusap hasil fotonya seolah mencoba mengingat kembali pada masa-masa itu.

"Scotch..."

.

.

.

 **memori kita di Venezia**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

.

.

 **Venezia – 2003.**

Bagi kebanyakan orang, perjalanan ke kota Venezia adalah salah satu perjalanan terbaik untuk liburan mereka. Terutama untuk orang-orang Asia yang ingin melepaskan penat mereka di tanah penuh bangunan arsitektur abad pertengahan. Tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat terbaik untuk melepas sejenak kehidupan mereka. Melupakan sebentar tentang pentingnya mencari uang dan popularitas. Menikmati aliran sungai bersama permainan biola tengah jalan.

Tapi bagi Rei Furuya, perjalanan singkat menyisir sungai Venezia tidak lebih dari pekerjaan. Kaos merah dengan kardigan coklat serta celana jins hanya menjadi topeng dari pekerjaan formal. Alat perekam dan kamera mini di balik saku jinsnya siap dikeluarkan jika ia menemukan informasi baru. Mata biru lautnya senatiasa membidik lawan di balik kacamata antisurya ditambah pistol seukuran kepalan tangan di balik kaus kakinya. Totalitas terhadap pekerjaan tidak akan tergoyahkan begitu saja meski gesekan permainan biola di jalan terdengar merdu.

Ya, seharusnya ia bisa konsentrasi terhadap pekerjaannya.

"Rei, Rei, lihat itu!" suara berisik kekanak-kanakan dengan logat Jepang khas. Pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya tidak terlihat dewasa, apalagi ketika menunjuk gerombolan burung gereja dengan norak. "Burungnya benar-benar ada seribu lebih, pasti enak untuk dijadikan makan malam."

Rei mendengus kasar, lalu memandang tajam ke arah pria yang duduk di sampingnya. "Pertama, kita tidak bisa memakan burung gereja, dagingnya terlalu sedikit." Lalu tatapan semakin tajam. "Kedua, ayolah Kak, kita ini sedang berkerja. Totalitas. Jangan pernah sia-siakan uang negara cuma karena kita pergi ke Italia gratis, Scotch _onii-sama_."

Scotch _onii-sama_ , kakak angkat Rei Furuya, hanya tertawa renyah meski tatapan tajam adiknya bisa saja menusuk ulu hatinya. "Justru karena perjalanan gratis seperti ini kita harus manfaatkan baik-baik." Ia masih berbahasa Jepang dengan logat Kansai. "Dan juga pekerjaan kita hanya memata-matai komplotan mafia Italia. Kalau kita serius, justru kita akan dicurigai. Nikmati saja liburan kali ini."

"Demi apa pun Kak, kau ini benar-benar norak."

"Terima kasih, adikku." Scotch malah tertawa renyah.

Rei mendengus sebal lalu langsung mengabaikan kakaknya begitu saja. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti. Dari sekian orang yang ada di PSB, kenapa dia harus berpasangan dengan kakaknya sendiri. Ayolah, meski Scotch adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa, Rei juga butuh kebebasan tanpa pengawasan kakaknya. Minimal, ia bisa bertugas (liburan) tanpa kehadiran pria tua pencinta gitar yang begitu berisik ini.

Tapi apa boleh buat, keputusan Jendral sudah bulat. Jika Rei berani menentang, siap-siap saja mendapatkan tumpukan _paperwork_ yang tidak manusiawi.

Perjalanan di hari pertama tidak ada istimewa. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di depan Rei kebanyakan penduduk asli Eropa dengan gestur yang khas. Turis Asia tidak begitu mudah untuk ditemukan. Barangkali karena ini bukan liburan musim panas, atau liburan panjang di negara khatulistiwa. Tapi Rei tidak peduli. Pandangannya mengedar dan tetap fokus pada misinya.

Tetapi, mata birunya sesekali mengamati Scotch.

Cengiran bodoh dan binar mata yang penasaran dengan segala sesuatu. Sebagai seorang kapten, Rei tidak melihat setitik kedewasaan di pria samping. Terus berjalan dengan langkah riang. Kalau saja buka Rei yang melihat, semua orang akan beranggapan kalau pria yang satu ini hanya _travelling_ norak tanpa tahu malu.

Iya, Rei tahu ini perjalanan pertama Scotch ke daratan Italia. Ah, tidak, tidak. Ini perjalanan pertama Scotch ke luar negeri. Dan ini bukan perjalanan pertama Rei ke Eropa (ia sempat menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Skotlandia). Antara Rei memang masa bodoh atau Scotch terlalu norak, tetapi, jujur saja ia tidak pernah merasa norak ketika pertama kali ke luar negeri seperti kakaknya.

Rei menggerutu. Dasar. Kalau seperti ini ia sangat ragu kalau misalnya misi ini akan berhasil; tersangka utamanya adalah Scotch.

.

"Kakak! Target kita pergi ke Gereja—ngapain kau ngasih makan burung?!"

"Ini misi. Bukan darmawisata untuk tugas sejarah di museum Kak. Berhenti mencatat sejarah lukisan tidak penting."

"Kau sudah beli sosis bakar, dan masih beli pasta lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, sudah cukup ngasih makan burungnya, target kita sudah menghilang kakakku tercinta..."

Ya, Tuhan.

Kenapa misi bersama Scotch jauh lebih menyusahkan daripada _paperworks_?!

Rei menggerang frustasi. Semua sumpah separah dikeluarkan lewat mulutnya dengan volume terkecil; dan kalau bisa tidak perlu terdengar oleh Scotch (Rei itu adik yang baik hati; tidak baik menghina kakaknya dalam suara kencang. Ia tidak mau dikutuk seperti dongeng masa kecilnya). Ia berusaha menahan emosi ketika melihat Scotch. Bukannya mengejar target atau minimal merekam tingkah laku target; ia malah memberi makan puluhan merpati gereja.

Kepala Rei benar-benar penat. Dalam waktu satu minggu, tidak ada data-data penting yang didapatkan selama misi ini berlangsung. Scotch sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah dia lah membuat Rei harus berkerja sendirian seperti ini.

Kalau saja Scotch bukan kakaknya tercinta, sudah pasti Rei akan menggiling rekannya yang satu ini. Rei harus sabar, sungguh.

Scotch masih berjongkok. Ia menebar biji-biji yang dibeli penjual di tanah lapang gereja katolik Mark's Basilica. Burung-burung gereja mengitari pria berdarah Jepang itu. Sesekali hinggap di lengan Scotch dan berkicau diiringi tawa bahagia Scotch.

"Makan yang banyak." Terus menebar biji makanan burung. "Nanti kalau kalian gemuk, aku bisa makan burung gereja panggang."

 _Terserah._ Rei meringgis dongkol seketika.

"Kakakku tercinta." Rei jalan mendekat bersama suaranya penuh penekanan. "Kita ini sedang misi negara, menggunakan uang negara. Bukan darmawisata dan kenapa juga kau makan burung gereja?!"

"Sekali-sekali coba lah sensasi rasa baru," kata Scotch santai. "Lagi pula, ini hanya misi mata-mata. Kalau memang tidak dapat, kau bisa bilang; tidak ada data yang mencurigakan—selesai."

"Yang benar saja. Jangan korupsi uang negara." Rei memberengut, lalu duduk di samping Scotch. "Tidak biasa Kakak bermain-main dengan misi. Ke mana seorang Scotch yang sangat perfek dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya."

Ada jeda sejenak. Namun, tiba-tiba Scotch mengacak-acak rambut Rei. "Jangan terlalu kaku dengan hidup ini, adikku sayang." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Selagi kita memiliki kesempatan, gunakan kesempatan itu baik-baik. Sama seperti sekarang; selagi kita bisa tertawa dan bersenang-senang, lupakan sejenak pekerjaan!"

Melankolis dan tidak kompenten. "Terserah kau saja."

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Scotch menyodorkan makanan burung. "Coba lah."

"Kau saja, aku tidak peduli." Dia masih ngambek.

"Ayolah Rei Furuya. Buatlah liburan ini menyenangkan."

Rei melirik Scotch sengit. _Ini bukan liburan, ini misi dan kau seenaknya mengatakan misi ini gagal_. Tapi ia tetap mengambil makanan burung itu. "Aku tidak mau tahu laporan misi ini. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah siapkan melodrama untuk Ketua." Malah tertawa renyah.

Dan pagi itu, bukannya untuk menguntit target mereka, dua anggota PSB ini malah menabur biji-biji untuk burung gereja.

.

Kunjungan berbagai gereja katolik hanya untuk memberi makan burung gereja.

Ikut tur museum dan mencatat kejadian sejerah—entah digunakan untuk apa.

Menikmati makanan pinggir jalan alih-alih berhemat dengan uang saku dari PSB yang sangat pas-pasan.

Sungguh, tidak ada setitik manfaat dari mengerjakan misi ke Venezia ini. Malah seperti darmawisata anak sekolah.

Memang benar, ke Venezia tanpa jalan-jalan memang tidak menyenangkan. Malah sangat kurang jika tidak memanjakan mata dengan arsitektur abad pertengahan yang masih terawat.

Tetapi berwisata sambil berkerja itu tidak menyenangkan. Terlalu banyak distraksinya. Dan lagi, sifat norak Scotch dengan sesuatu yang pertama kali ia lihat, sudah cukup menganggu konsentrasi Rei Furuya.

Kalau bisa dibilang, sebetulnya misi ini mudah. Cukup mengawasi seorang anggota mafia (Alfonso Norst) yang diduga terlibat sindikat jaringan narkoba Eropa-Asia timur. Tapi sepanjang pengamatan Rei, ia tidak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan. Hanya seorang pria muda yang sedang berwisata di Venezia. Rasanya percuma saja menyelidiki pria itu. Dan juga, selama Rei mengontak intelejen Italia, tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan.

Apakah informasi yang PSB terima bukan informasi yang kurang tepat?

Rei benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Ya ampun Rei, kita ini sedang tidak di Jepang... kenapa mukamu cemburut seperti ini?"

Rei mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapati wajah Scotch yang tidak ada setitik noda stress. Wajah sajar. Kakaknya itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keberlangsungan misi ini. Malah terlihat sangat menikmati pemain biola di pinggir Chiesa della Madonna dell'Orto; gereja kunjungan mereka kali ini.

(Atau mungkin sebenarnya Scotch sudah tahu kalau misi ini akan berakhir tidak memuaskan, jadi dia memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan misi ini).

Gesekan biola masih terus bermain. Scotch berkata; "sudahlah, tidak semua misi itu akan berlangsung baik. Kau harus siap dengan semua kemungkinan terjadi dan minimal kau bisa memprediksikan jika misi ini akan gagal atau tidak." —berani mengatakan seperti itu tanpa bercermin dirinya sendiri.

"Terus haruskah aku melanjutkan misi ini? Kau bahkan tidak serius menjalani misi ini," kata Rei sarkas.

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Scotch santai. "Tapi dari awal misi aku memang sudah tidak niat untuk serius."

"Apa?"

Bola mata Scotch berotasi. "Bagaimana menjelaskan ya..." tetapi tiba-tiba ia terkekeh. "..aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu lebih lama lagi."

"Kau ini... bisakah memberikan jawaban yang menyakinkan."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!" Ia tertawa renyah, malah terhibur dengan wajah dongkol Rei Furuya. "Tapi aku serius loh, aku ingin mengukir kenangan indah bersama denganmu."

.

Scotch memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Ada kalanya ia norak dengan arsitektur Venezia yang begitu khas, ada kalanya dia terdiam sejenak seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Rei melihat sosok Scotch tidak serius dalam pekerjaannya.

Entah gerangan apa yang terjadi padanya, ia yakin Scotch pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tawanya itu. Pasalnya, dalam catatan karir Scotch, ia tidak pernah mengabaikan satu misi pun, meskipun misi itu diprediksi gagal. Perfeksionis dan kompeten. Scotch menjadi salah satu anggota teladan PSB dengan mencetak prestasi yang begitu memukau.

Tapi yang Rei lihat dari Scotch sekarang; tidak lebih orang norak yang mendapati misi ke Venezia. Sungguh, Rei tidak bisa membayangkan amukan Ketua jika mengetahui ini semua.

"Menurutmu, jika orang Shinto sepertiku berdoa di depan Bunda Maria akan dikabulkan tidak?"—dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pertanyaan aneh.

Rei mengangkat bahunya. Ia menyesuaikan langkah Scotch berjalan di sampingnya. Tanpa menatap kakaknya, lantas pemuda berambut pirang itu berkata; "coba saja, siapa tahu bisa. Shinto kan menyembah banyak dewa."

"Kalau begitu setelah memberi makan burung, aku ingin berdoa di depan Bunda Maria?"

"Di hari kerja ini?" Rei tak percaya, dan berkata sarkas; "dan kau masih memikirkan memberikan burung? Kita lima hari di sini dan lima kali lebih kau memberi makan burung."

"Itu bentuk sedekahku, lagi pula kapan lagi aku menemukan burung gereja sebanyak itu selain di sini." Tiba-tiba tangan Scotch mengenggam tangan Rei. "Aku ingin berdoa untuk keberkahan kita, kau mau ikut?"

Rei mengembung mukanya. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku seorang Shinto sejati."

(tapi, ia tidak menyadari bahwa gengaman Scotch sangat kuat, seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Rei Furuya)

.

Waktu malam, adalah salah satu waktu terbaik untuk menikmati kota Venezia.

Lampu pijar menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Pemainan biola yang tidak berakhir meski sudah malam sekalipun. Suara meriah dari pemainan opera. Dan juga senyuman cengkrama yang terus menyambut siapa pun yang ada di tempat ini. Tak lupa langit biru gelap Venezia yang bersih dari awan ketika musim panas.

"Apakah tidak ada kembang api di malam ini?"

"Ini bukan Jepang, Kak." Rei menjawab singkat. "Biasanya kembang api hanya ada untuk festival-festival tertentu saja, sih."

Scotch mendesah. "Padahal asyik kalau ada kembang apinya."

Malam ini, alih-alih beristirahat di hotel mereka, Scotch dan Rei lebih memilih berada di luar sambil menikmati segelas teh yang dibeli di kafe kopi. Duduk berdua di taman dan memandang langit malam Venezia. Yah, tidak ada bedanya dengan langit Jepang. Tapi suasana katolik yang begitu kuat menjadi ciri khas tersendiri menikmati langit malam seperti ini. Mungkin terasa begitu suci melihat malam ini—Rei tidak tahu apa-apa tentang agama katolik.

"Tapi sampai kapan kita memandang bintang kurang kerjaan seperti ini." Rei meminum perlahan tehnya, masih panas. "Bukannya di hotel kita ada balkon."

"Aku cari suasana yang berbeda saja," jawab Scotch sekenanya. "Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan bintang jatuh di sini."

"Kau ini sudah dewasa, untuk apa mencari bintang jatuh segala."

Namun, Scotch tidak menjawab langsung. Matanya memandang terus langit biru. Sayang, karena polusi cahaya banyak terjadi di Eropa, ia tidak bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit ini. "Jika bintang jatuh itu ada, aku ingin mengabulkan satu harapanku."

"Harapan?" Sebelah alis Rei Furuya terangkat. "Seperti misi ini akan berhasil."

"Tidak, tidak, bukan itu." Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya. Senyuman Scotch mengembang dan terasa hangat. "Harapanku—ah, itu rahasia."

.

Banyak orang mengira kalau liburan musim panas di Venezia akan selalu cerah seperti di film-film atau acara tur ke luar negeri yang biasa ada di televisi.

Nyatanya, seperti negara pada umumnya, Venezia juga bisa hujan dengan awan gelap memenuhi langit kelabu.

Syukurlah mereka belum sempat keluar dari hotel. Kalau misalnya keluar dari hotel, Rei sangat yakin; sangat sulit menemukan tempat berteduh selain kafe-kafe atau gereja.

"Aku bikin coklat panas, kau mau?"

Adalah kebiasaan Scotch, membuat coklat panas ketika hujan mengetuk jendela kamar mereka. Dan kebiasaan itu tidak akan hilang lantaran mereka berdua berada di Italia. Justru Scotch sudah membeli berbagai macam jenis coklat untuk stok di Jepang nanti. Dan sekarang, dua gelas hotel yang berisi coklat buatan Scotch.

Rei mengambil gelas coklat hangat itu, duduk di atas kasur, dan menikmatinya sejenak. Sesekali melirik Scotch yang ikut menyeruput coklat hangat.

"Kenapa kau mengagalkan misi ini?" tiba-tiba Rei membuka suara, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Maksudku... entah kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi melankolis." Bola mata biru Rei beradu dengan Scotch. "Dan rasanya, itu bukan dirimu saja."

Scotch terdiam. Lalu, ia menarik nafasnya. "Rei Furuya, aku hanya ingin mengukir kenangan bahagia bersama denganmu, sesederhana itu saja." Ia menunduk sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak merasa melankolis kok, hanya sedang sering mimpi buruk saja."

"Hanya mimpi buruk—lagi-lagi kau memberi jawaban yang tidak menyakinkan." Rei mengembungkan mukanya. "Dan kau kira hanya kau saja yang membuat kenangan indah saja? Iya, aku juga ingin membuat kenangan indah bersama denganmu!"

Rei langsung berdiri di depan Scotch. Tahu-tahu saja, ia malah mengacak-acak rambut Scotch, sama seperti yang dilakukan Scotch. "Kau harus tanggung jawab dengan kegagalan misi kita, ok?"

Scotch memberengut. "Kukira kau marah akan memukulku. Ternyata—" Scotch langsung tertawa renyah, dan tersenyum sangat lebar. "Tentu saja, banyak gereja dan burung yang belum aku beri makan."

"Astaga, Scotch! Jangan burung lagi!"

Dan mereka berakhir tertawa bersama di balik hujan kota Venezia.

.

.

.

Foto kenangan Venezia.

Untuk yang pertama dan juga yang terakhir.

Garis senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah Tooru Amuro. Kenangan-kenangan singkat di kota Katolik Italia terus berputar. Tawa renyah khas Scotch, kegagalan misi mereka karena tingkah tidak kompenten Scotch, dan satu foto bersama. Ah, kalau tidak salah foto ini diambil ketika selesai memberi makan burung gereja di dua puluh tempat yang berbeda.

Amuro tersenyum kecut. Misi mereka gagal tapi kalau soal memberi makan burung, mereka malah berhasil. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa Scotch saat itu sangat suka memberi makan burung. Seharusnya sebelum kembali ke Jepang, ia menanyakan soal itu.

Dan juga mimpi buruk dan rahasia Scotch...

Amuro menunduk. Ia membaca deretan kanji yang ada di bawah _Venezia – 2003_. Jelas, ini adalah tulisan Scotch. _Caption_ untuk kenangan ini.

"Meski misi kita gagal..." Amuro mengusap wajah Scotch, berusaha menahan rindu. Dan juga air mata di sudut manik biru lautnya. "...setidaknya perjalan kita menyenangkan."

Mungkin saat itu, Rei Furuya sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan misinya.

Tapi sekarang, Tooru Amuro sangat bersyukur. Scotch dan dirinya masih bisa memiliki satu memori terindah di daratan Italia.

Meski, ia menyesal untuk tidak menyadari mimpi buruk dan rahasia Scotch kala itu. Membiarkan lelaki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, aku sangat merindukanmu."

.

.

.

 _Venezia – 2003_

 _Aku dan adikku tercinta_

" _Aku bermimpi kalau adikku akan meninggalkanku. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku memutuskan untuk mengagalkan misiku sendiri, dan membuat banyak kenangan indah di Venezia sebelum akhirnya kita berpisah."_

.

.

.


End file.
